1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a packaging assembly. In particular, the present invention is directed to a suspension packaging assembly that includes a retention member and a frame member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Protective packaging devices are often used to protect goods from shocks and impacts during shipping or transportation. For example, when transporting articles that are relatively fragile, it is often desirable to cushion the article inside a box to protect the article from a physical impact to the box that can occur during loading, transit and unloading. In addition, when shipping articles such as computer components, it is often desirable to protect those components from dust and dirt.
In most cases, some additional structure is used to keep the article from moving uncontrollably in the box and thus incurring damage. Such additional structures include paper or plastic packing material, structured plastic foams, and foam-filled cushions, and the like. Ideally, the article to be packaged is suspended within the box so as to spaced from the walls defining the box, thus protecting the article from other foreign objects which may impact or compromise the outer walls of the box.
A need therefore exists for a simple, inexpensive yet reliable packaging assembly for suspending an article to be packaged within the interior of a shipping container.